bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Salt
- Younger= - Baby= - Reboot= }} | species = Salt shaker | gender = Male | color = White with a silver cap | relatives = Wife: Mrs. Pepper Children: Paprika, Cinnamon, Sage and Ginger Mother in Law: Grandma Cayenne | first = "Blue Prints" (unaired) "Snack Time" (aired) | voice1 = Nick Balaban | voice2 = Brad Adamson }} Mr. Salt is a main character on Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You!. Description Mr. Salt is the father figure of the Blue's Clues house. He lives in the kitchen with his wife Mrs. Pepper and his children, Paprika and Cinnamon. He speaks with a French accent and works as a chef. He is sometimes clumsy and often needs help from Steve or Joe after making a mess in the kitchen. His favorite food is toast with cheese, and cookies are his favorite thing to bake. Mr. Salt is Mailbox's best friend, and they like each other because their personalities are so different. Aside from cooking, Mr. Salt's hobbies include dancing and tending to the garden outside of the Blue's Clues house. He and Mrs. Pepper are the oldest residents of the house; as seen in "Blue's First Holiday," they were adults while the others were all babies. It is assumed that he is the owner of the house. Looks Mr. Salt is an off-white color with a silver-colored cap. There are three black-colored holes on the top of his cap. He has a pink mouth and black eyes. His arms are short and black with three fingers on the ends of each one. In the series, he is made to look like he was created with construction paper cut-outs. Appearances Mr. Salt appears in near every episode of Blue's Clues, counting the opening and credit sequences. He is only seen in the credits of the "Bugs!" episode. His first appearance was in the pilot episode, "Blue Prints." His last appearance in an episode of Blue's Clues was in the series finale, "Bluestock." He makes additional appearances in the Blue's Room episode "Meet Blue's Baby Brother" and in the "Behind the Clues" special. Trivia *Mr. Salt was the 1st clue in the episode "Blue's News." *In "Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day," a photo shows Mr. Salt as a child planting a garden. *Throughout the first three seasons, Mr. Salt is one of the only four characters to appear in the credits along with Mrs. Pepper, Tickety, and Blue. *Mr. Salt's voice actor, Nick Balaban, also worked as one of the two main music composers on the series. *Until the events of "Imagine Nation," Mr. Salt had never used his imagination. *Mr. Salt was mentioned in the 25th episode of Nickelodeon Animation Studio's podcast series on December 16, 2016. *Mr. Salt was originally given a Brooklyn accent instead of being French. Merchandise Blue's Clues Mr. Salt Mrs. Pepper Paprika Spice Family Eden Plush Official Image 1998.jpg|Plush by Eden Blues-Clues-Shaker-family-plush-Randtoy.jpg|Plush by Randtoy Blues-Clues-Shaker-family-coin-purse.jpg|Coin purse Blues-Clues-Shaker-family-house-playset.jpg|House playset Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-opposites-block-toy.jpg|Opposites block Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-stamp-figure.jpg|Stamp figure Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-puppets.jpg|Plush puppet Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-flat-figures.jpg|Pop-out figure Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-bubble-set.jpg|Bubble blower set Gallery Promotional images Blues-Clues-and-You-2019-Mr-Salt-and-Mrs-Pepper-art.png Blue's Clues Mr. Salt Character.png Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with Block.png Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-with-spatula.png Blues Clues Mr Salt and Blue with Cupcake.png Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper and Mr. Salt with Logo Notepad.png Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-sprite.png Blue's Clues Mr. Salt Sprite.gif Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-with-crayon.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-bags.png Blues-Clues-Spice-Family-kitchen.png Book images Blues-Clues-Mrs-Pepper-Mr-Salt-lifeguards.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-Paprika-snacks.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-Joe.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-shopping.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-recipe.jpg Blues-Clues-Paprika-hooray.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-table.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-surprise.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-baking.jpg Episode scenes Blue's Clues Mr. Salt in the Kitchen.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-tomato-sauce.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-toothbrush.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt with Photo.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and the Fridge.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Cake.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Thankful Book.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Holding Paprika.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with Cupcakes.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Picture Frame.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt with Cotton Candy.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Racecars.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with Apples.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt with Ice Cream.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with Snow.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with Jars of Water.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Paprika with Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with Paprika.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt with Water Droplet Clue.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon and Grandma Cayenne.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with Straw.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper.jpg Blues-Clues-Mrs-Pepper-Mr-Salt-scrapbook.jpg Blues-Clues-and-You-Cinnamon-Paprika-Shakers-trailer.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Shaker family Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues Category:Objects Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters